Buenas noches
by HashiraZac
Summary: Amélie ha vuelto de su secuestro y regresa a casa con su marido tras el reconocimiento médico de Angela Ziegler. Es la primera noche que pasan juntos en mucho tiempo, pero no podrán disfrutarla solos. Ella ya no estará sola nunca más. [Autoría del texto: HashiraZac. / Autoría del fanart usado como portada: Tesslyn (@artbytesslyn en twitter)] 22/01/2019.


Hace frío. Pero no tanto. Solo frío de metal. Frío médico. Frío de consulta. Estoy encima del frío. Por encima del frío y por encima de mí misma. Camilla de hierro. Por eso está fría. Pero no tanto. No tanto, no.

Abro los ojos. Puedo sentirlo, pero a la vez no puedo. No me contesta. O no la oigo. Tampoco es que yo esté hablando. Qué. Te escucho.

¿Me escuchas?

Sí, lo hago.

No estás sola.

No lo estoy, no.

No es Angela. Está dentro.

Dentro de ti. Contigo.

Está conmigo. Forma parte de mí.

Me tienes.

Te tengo.

Luz. Demasiada luz. Me escuecen los ojos. Ahora la escucho. Angela está hablando. Pero no era Angela.

La otra voz no era la de Angela.

¿Quién era?

¿No lo sabes?

No lo sé.

La doctora me da un diagnóstico favorable y él me mira aliviado. Sonríe. No sé por qué, pero lo hace. Supongo que se alegra. Fácil de leer. Todavía lleva bigote. Ese que tanto me gusta. Pero me da igual.

Soy como un muñeco. Soy como de plástico. Soy como el algo de un trapo sucio. Un algo roto. Un algo muerto. Y ya no hace frío. Pero tengo frío sin tenerlo. Tengo frío sin sentirlo. Tengo frío por su culpa.

No, por mi culpa.

Sí, por la nuestra.

Porque está conmigo.

Sigue hablándome y está conmigo.

No es Angela. No es Gérard.

Pero está conmigo.

No estoy sola porque está conmigo. Ahora está conmigo.

Siguen pasando las horas, pero no se va. Nos vamos nosotros. Amélie y Gérard.

¿Amélie?

Amélie y Gérard.

Ella no. Pero viene conmigo.

Angela se queda en la consulta. Dice adiós con la mano, pero ella se despide por mí. No soy yo. Ella responde. Es ella. No es Amélie.

¿No soy Amélie?

No, no lo eres.

¿Quién soy? ¿No lo sabes?

No, no lo sé.

El mundo está frío. El taxi está frío. Pero sigo sin sentirlo, sigo sintiendo que no siento. Ni siquiera siento el frío. No, no lo siento.

"Nos vamos a casa", pronuncia él.

Gérard.

Qué guapo está.

Pero me da igual.

¿Todavía lo amas?

A Gérard…

¿No lo sabes?

No, no lo sé.

Nuestra casa está fría. Todo está frío. Y sigo sin sentirlo. Y no me siento en casa. Tampoco me siento en casa. Todo está tan vacío. Gérard. Gérard está ahí.

Él está conmigo. Y ella también.

Aquí estoy.

Sí, ahí estás.

¿Y sigues sin saber quién soy?

Sigo sin saber quién eres.

¿No lo sabes?

No, no lo sé.

¿Y Gérard?

Él no te conoce.

¿Pero tú sí?

No lo sé.

Te da igual.

Sí, me da igual.

Nuestra foto de bodas en la entrada. Mi libro en la mesilla de noche. No ha movido nada. No lo ha cambiado. No ha tocado mis cosas. Nuestras cosas. Nuestra vida. He vuelto, pero no estoy.

Llega la noche y hacemos el amor, pero es sexo. Mi amor. Solo sexo. Por ti: amor. Para mí: sexo.

Sus palabras.

"Eres preciosa".

Me habla.

"Te quiero".

Y sin sentir, lo siento.

"Te he echado tanto de menos…".

Cállate.

¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? No me buscaste. No fuiste a buscarme. Ellos lo saben. No lo hiciste. Me lo han dicho. Me abandonaste. Me dejasteis allí. No me importa. Ahora no me importa. Porque no siento. Me da igual. Pero no viniste. Porque no te importaba y tú ahora tampoco a mí. No siento. No. No siento. No puedo. Talon.

Él me dice que me ama y yo lo mato.

Puñal en mano. Se hunde. La sangre brota. Salpica. Está caliente. Me vibra en las manos. Puedo sentirla, pero no siento. No siento. No siento nada. No lo siento a él. No me siento a mí misma. Pero siento su sangre, caliente, suave, líquida, pegajosa entre mis dedos. Vibra de nuevo. Todo vibra. La habitación se deshace. Y yo no veo. Solo calculo.

Ya no siento. Ya no me importa. Gérard. Ya no me importas. ¿Por qué? Porque no siento. Siento sin sentir que siento, porque sin ti no siento, y sin mí jamás sentiré. No siento. No. No siento. No puedo.

Me tumbo a su lado. Todavía jadea. Lo beso en los labios. Viuda negra. Gérard. Tu viuda negra. Duérmete ya. No me importa. No me importas. No siento. Cariño. No. No siento. Descansa. Y no sientas más.

Esperaremos que se enfríe. Sí. Esperaremos juntas. La abrazaré desde dentro y ella me abrazará a mí hasta que amanezca. Por siempre. Sí. Para siempre.

Buenas noches, Amélie.

Buenas noches, Widowmaker.

* * *

A veces me da por soñar que lo que hice estuvo mal.

No vivo, solo respiro. No siento. No me duele, pero el alma me escuece. No tengo alma. No siento. No me duele, pero me ahogo en la angustia. No. No. No tengo alma. No siento. No me duele. No siento. No me duele. No me duele. No.

Tiene gracia.

Hasta el vino me sabe a sangre. Me sabe a vacío, a hueco, a soledad. Me da asco y aun así me lo bebo. Y trago con la esperanza de disfrutarlo como en aquel entonces. No como ahora. Pero no tengo alma. No siento. No me duele. No me duele.

Tiene gracia.

Mucha gracia.

Porque quien las hace viudas, quien les parte la vida en dos, quien lo logra, ya lo hizo consigo misma una vez.

Porque no vivo, solo respiro. No tengo alma. No siento. No me duele. Gérard. Ya no me duele.

Yo las convierto en viudas siendo una de ellas.


End file.
